


Halloween Dress-Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Fiona needs a date for the night.<br/>Disclaimer:  I own absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



“What about zombies?”

Fiona made a face at Sam. “Zombies, what is it with you and zombies?” 

He shrugged, taking a swig from his beer bottle. “They’re traditional? Nothing says Halloween like zombies.” 

Narrowing her eyes, Fiona crossed her arms. “Zombies may be traditional, but they’re not something I want to dress up as. I was thinking more of a witch.” 

“Wench?” Sam’s eyes lit up. “You mean, like a serving wench? Tight little puffy top?” His hands described boobs that Fiona knew for a fact she would never have, not without a very expensive plastic surgery, or a whole lot of stuffing. “Frisky little skirt?” 

“You are such a pig,” Fiona sniffed. “I am not dressing like a serving wench, particularly because you are drooling.” 

Sam grinned and shrugged again, taking another drink. “Hey, Mikey, what do you think? What should Fiona be for Halloween?”

“Huh?” Michael looked up from his file, looking between the two of them. “What’s wrong with Fiona just being Fiona?” 

“Hmph!” She flirted the hem of her skirt at Sam as she walked over to join Michael on the bed. “There’s no fun in that, Michael. Dressing up for Halloween is traditional, at least here. Even though there’s nothing in Miami that makes me think ‘autumn’, except for the sheer amount of pumpkin-flavored items for sale.” Dropping onto the bed next to Michael, she added, “We should go as something together. Maybe a prince and princess.” 

Michael’s eyes took on a ‘cornered rabbit’ sheen. “Ahh…I do have a job to do, Fi.” He wagged the file. “Remember? Agent Pearce has me on that op. No Halloween for me.” Fiona could swear he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Fine,” she growled, “I suppose I’ll have to dress up all by myself.” Turning a gimlet eye to Sam, she added, “And I suppose you can come along, if you must.” 

“Well, normally, I’d be all over an invitation like that, but Elsa’s got this thing at the hotel, and I promised I’d be there to help. Hand out candy to kids and stuff. But, hey, if you wanted to dress up as a fairy, you know, the more the merrier.” 

“A fairy?” Fiona considered the idea. At least she could have a nice dress. And kids were all right, especially when they were happy and not hanging around too much. “Well, I suppose.” 

“Just don’t bring any C4 strapped to anything,” Sam advised, giving her a once-over. “The parents would probably raise a stink.” 

“Sam, I do have some scruples.” Fiona said, “besides, I’d hate to feel the need to use it on some overbearing parent.” She pretended she didn’t hear Michael’s muttered, “Good thing.” “A fairy? I can do that.” Hopping off the bed, she made a shooing motion at Sam. “I’ll meet you at the hotel later tonight. I don’t suppose you’ll be dressed like an elf?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam finished off his beer and set the bottle in the trash. “Are you kidding? No, I’m going as - ”

“A mojito?” Fiona asked, smirking when Michael snorted, proving he was listening. 

Sam glared, pointing a finger at her. “A zombie hunter.” 

Michael blinked and raised his head. “Won’t that scare the kids, Sam?” he asked in that deadpan voice, so Fiona wasn’t sure if he meant it, or not. 

With a chuckle, Sam said, “We’ll just see, won’t we, Mikey? See you later, Fi.” 

As he disappeared through the loft’s door, Fiona turned back to Michael. “Are you sure you don’t want to come along? You could be, I don’t know, Peter Pan, and I’ll be Tinker Bell.” 

Michael had his nose back in his file. “Allergic to tights.” 

“Captain Hook?” 

He seemed to consider that for a split second. “Allergic to wigs.” 

“You could wear the hat and the coat,” Fiona offered. “No wig.” 

The corners of his mouth pulling down, Michael made a hissing sound. “Gosh, Fi, I wish I could, but.” He wagged the file folder at her. “Duty calls.” 

Fiona pouted. “Work,” she announced, “was more fun when we were choosing our own jobs.” 

Michael smiled that fake smile of his back at her. “Just think of all the candy you’ll get.” 

Sighing, Fiona said, “It’ll be a change from all the yogurt!”

**Author's Note:**

> For Kalirush's prompt, _Fiona has always loved to dress up._


End file.
